The Evil Brother
by I Need To Change My Name
Summary: Luke Castellean and Annabeth Chase have a bond nothing can break. Their sibling relationship endured the hardest challenges, walked the most twisted roads, and climbed the highest mountains. Even when Luke turned 'evil', Annabeth still stayed loyal to his and her relationship. After all, it was Annabeth who saved him in the end. Set between TLH and SON.


**AN: Hey! How are you guys! Well, no matter how you are, I shall present to you….**

The 'Evil' Brother

The night was chilly, even for Camp Half-blood, and not only the temperature, but also the tension. It was the beginning of the Giant War, the war against Gaea and her giant sons. That was one thing to be worried about, but about the Camp's leader, that was another mystery.

A figure sat crunched over herself on the beach. Her head was faced toward the sound. In the dark night, you could see tears streaming down her face, and red, puffy eyes. Either from lack of sleep, or crying or both. Her blonde princess curls were messy, like she hasn't looked in the mirror for a few weeks. She was clearly not eating properly, for she was skinny as a chopstick. In other words, you are looking at Annabeth Chase.

The official architect of Olympus was still grieving over her lost boyfriend, Percy Jackson. The son of Poseidon disappeared two months ago. In just three days, a Roman demigod and two other Greek demigods showed up at the Grand Canyon with a satyr. The Roman was missing one of his shoes. The boy that she was told about. After returning from a quest to save Hera, the boy who had amnesia, remembered he was a Roman demigod, only leading to the conclusion that Perseus Jackson, was at the Roman camp.

Overtime, Jason the Roman demigod remembered more and more, and gained more trust from the Greek Camp. The war against Gaea seemed more and more possible but the most frustrating part of it was, no matter how much Jason got back his memory, the location of the Roman camp was something he could not pull out.

So here Annabeth Chase, sat crying, for one reason, her boyfriend is at an aggressive Roman camp, on the brink of dying and she could not do anything to help. She felt helpless, broken, sad, woe, miserable but mainly lonely. Sure, she had good friends like Piper, Malcolm, Nyssa, Will and a bunch of others. She was at one of the most social places you could be, but still felt like she was missing the most special piece of her heart.

She looked into the ocean and thought of her lost friends, dead in the war. Charles Beckendorf, died in a ship explosion. Sacrificed himself in hopes of defeating Kronos and saving Percy. Michael Yew, fell on the Williamsburg Bridge. Silena Beauregard who fell to drakon trying to defeat it. It hurt her to think of her fallen comrades. And Luke…

It was long ago when she glanced at his face. Blue eyes, blond hair and the terrifying scar that ran the length of his face. She missed the ex-counselor of the Hermes cabin. She missed how he always took care of him, putting her needs in front of his own, being the big brother he was always. Even when he turned into Kronos, he showed a certain level of concern towards the daughter of Athena. At the end of the battle of the throne room, he asked if she ever loved him. Annabeth was crying, saying _in a brotherly way_ but a bit more than what came out of her mouth.

She was crying after her memories, and this time not like the brave, hard, and confident daughter of Athena would do, only letting the tears run down her face, but this time, she let the sobbing out too.

A ghostly figure was shimmering faintly behind her. The man had a concern face toward the girl. She was crying. The man wanted to but his hand on top of her shoulder to comfort her, but the hand passed right through. Though the hand wasn't solid, the crying demigod jumped at the touch. In a split second, she had her dagger out and was in a fighting position.

_Thump_

She dropped her weapon in shock after took a quick look at the offender. Her mouth was in a big O from the shock, but recovered less than a few seconds. She ran up to the man and hugged him, even if her hand passed through the ghost completely. The man seemed to want to hug her back, but was squished by the overexcited girl. She let go after a few minutes and slapped the figure on the cheek, even if passed through the man's face completely.

"Annie! What was that for?" She chuckled and said "That was to make sure you wouldn't do that again." They sat down and stared at the vast expanse of the sea. An uncomfortable silence fell on the both of the demigods. The man spoke up "I'm sorry Annabeth, I'm sorry Percy was taken." Even though it a bit of jealousy aroused in the man but was quickly pushed down for the concern of the girl. "I'm fine, you really shouldn't worry about me, worry about yourself." "What would I have to worry about?" She gave a little chuckle.

The two sat shoulder to shoulder during the night, talking about various subjects all shortly. Most of the time, a vast silence separated the two. Unknowingly and involuntarily, her blonde curls fell to the side of the man's shoulder. Her head, did not perch on the man's shoulder but through it. The man looked at her, with a small smile.

The sun was slowly rising. It was late since it was winter. The man nudged the girl. She slowly rose up and he whispered in her ear "Sorry, I got to go. It is dawn and I will disappear. I guess I'll be trying for rebirth today. I'm sorry I can't see you anymore." She replied in a soft voice "I'm okay with it, I hope you have a good life in the next world." The man gave her a small peck on the cheek, and like a miracle, it actually touched her dry skin. "Bye Luke." "Bye Annie." And like that, he floated away.

The young woman sat down enjoying the sunrise. Still thinking about her older 'brother', and like another miracle. A small smile formed on her lips for the first time in forever. For she had another part of her heart mended.

_In the Underworld…_

"Luke Castellan, you have chosen rebirth. Do you agree to all the terms?" asked a judge. "Yes." "The process will start now, we hope you a good life in your next life." "Thank you." He was ready, ready to get a new life and leave his memories and life behind. Even Annabeth. He was ready and would always be and in no time, he was swallowed into a world of darkness.

_California Pacific Medical Center, San Francisco, CA _

A cry was heard. "Annabeth's going to love this. She's having another brother."

**AN) Hello guys! That wasn't too bad right? It certainly was the longest one-shot that I ever wrote! I really like how R.R. Pictures Luke and Annabeth in a brother/sister relationship. I really don't think Luke is evil after all. I mean he had his reason for joining Kronos. This, I have to say is one of my favorite stories ever written! Thank you for reading!**

**Please tell me what you think of this one-shot! I would very much appreciate it! Thank you! **

**Favorites, Reviews, PMs, and Follows are all welcomed! **

**And again, thank you for reading!**

**-I Need To Change My Name **


End file.
